


Touching Happiness

by destinyofdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyofdreams/pseuds/destinyofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A downtime afternoon for Team Free Will.  Dean teaches Cas a new skill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touching Happiness

“This is not going to end well,” Castiel replied with his lips in a fine line as he tried not to focus on his surroundings.

“Don’t you trust me?” Dean placed a hand on the small of his back.

“Inexplicably so except for this situation,” Castiel hands shook on the railing.

“You have to trust me here,” Dean leaned in and kissed his ear, “now, I am going to let go of your arms.  My hands will stay on your hips.  When I think you’re ready I’m just gonna let you go.  Okay?”

“I do not know about that Dean.  I do not think I can.  If I had a pulse it would be racing.  I do trust you,” Castiel closed his eyes as he let go of the railing.

“That’s it,” Dean encouraged, “take your time.  Go slow.”

“Looking good Cas you can do it,” Sam called from a few feet away.

“Thank you Sam,” Castiel, as a nervous habit, inhaled deeply.

Castiel pushed off with his left foot and followed it with the right.  Dean’s hands rested lightly on his hips as he moved along behind him.  Castiel felt steady after a few strides.  His eyes grew wide when Dean’s touch left him.  He made a strangled sound but did not want to lose focus.  Castiel lifted his arms slightly as he moved across the wooden floor.  Sam clapped as he picked up speed.  He smiled as he matched the others strides and pace.  Dean approached his cautiously from the right as Sam came from the left.  Castiel nodded as he began to become acclimated with the new motions.

“See I told you roller skating would be fun,” Dean smiled as he rolled smoothly backward in front of Castiel.

“I think I can find pleasure in this,” Castiel nodded as his smile widened.

“You learn so fast,” Sam gave him a thumbs up.

“Thank you.”

A few more times around the rink Castiel had become proficient.  He moved with ease and Dean struggled to keep up with his agile maneuvering.  Dean caught up and skated beside him.

Sam watched as Dean took Castiel’s hands for the couples skate.  They skated smoothly with each other as they shared knowing smiles.  Dean showed Castiel how to spin and as their couples skate turned into a dance.  Dean pulled Castiel close and brushed his lips across his cheek then turned away.  Castiel grabbed Dean’s face and kissed him firmly on the lips.  Surprised, Dean jerked and put himself off balance.  He grabbed Castiel for support and they both fell to the floor with a laugh. Sam shook his head glad that they finally found each other after the war of the angels and Abaddon’s demise.  It took years and drama after tragedy but they had made it through.  It was the closest they would arrive to the happily ever after.

“Hey there jolly green wanna join me in the rink?” a sultry voice asked from behind Sam.

Sam turned and hope filled his heart, “sure.”

 “Tabitha Hawthorne,” the tall curvy brunette extended her hand.

“Sam,” Sam shook her hand.

“Just one name?” Tabitha mouth quirked up as they moved to the rink, “like Cher or Madonna?”

“Or more like Prince.”

“I like you Sam,” Tabitha chuckled.

Sam smiled.  He caught Dean in his peripheral and turned.  Castiel and Dean both gave him a thumbs up. Maybe he could have his own version of happily ever after. 

**Author's Note:**

> My sister went to a flashback rollerskating birthday party and immediately sent the request to my Tumblr inbox. She's been bugging me for weeks so this was the prompt fill of Dean showing Castiel how to rollerskate. Thank you for reading! I always like comments and feedback. I will be filling other prompts in the future so stay tuned. Also I do not own the characters. I just like to play with them.


End file.
